


The Things To Know About Evan Hansen

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bi Evan, Bi Zoe, Connor Isn't dead, Connor does attempt though, Gay Connor, Gen, Jared can be a douche, Jared is soooooo gay, Jared needs love too, Larry is a dick, Like pining hardcore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, as per usual, pining!jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Jared Kleinman starts a short video dairy of all of the things he notices about his family friend/crush that no one else does.Connor fails his attempt at offing himself but he got waaaay to close and his family finally realizes he needs help (except Larry because he's a dick)Evan is oblivious to how much Jared likes him. And how much Connor likes him. And how bisexual he is.Zoe is trying to get used to her brother and to become friends again but it's a lot harder than she thought.





	1. Things To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to Jared and his video thing he started. He calls it "Things To Know About Evan Hansen" and never plans to let anyone see them... ever...

Jared clicked his camera button and turned it on as his family friend was sleeping in the other room. "I'm starting this video thing to say all of the little things about my friend... family friend, Evan Hansen, that people don't really notice... Things I've seen since we were kids but he doesn't even know he does," Jared said, walking into the room where Evan was sleeping. "Things To Know About Evan Hansen #1: His favorite blanket is this fluffy blue blanket his grandmother on his dad's side gave him when he was little... he didn't see her since his dad moved and she passed away a few years back," Jared said quietly. "Things To Know About Evan Hansen #2: When he falls asleep he usually sticks one foot out of the covers so he doesn't get too hot because he has bad dreams sometimes... except for in the winter... Every time he stays over he cuddles up in what I call a 'blanket burrito' since my house is cold..." Jared's heart skipped a beat when Evan tossed slightly in Jared's bed he had fallen asleep in. Jared looked over at Evan with endearment in his eyes as he saw his next 'thing to know'. "ThingsTo Know About Evan Hansen #3: Evan cuddles with things when he sleeps, sometimes bundled up blankets, pillows, stuffed toys, or even me when we used to have sleepovers when I was little..." 

Jared smiled at the memories from when they were little. Jared looked at the camera view and saw Evan toss slightly, bringing the pillow close to his body and hugging it tight. "Things To Know About Evan Hansen #4: He's oblivious to how I feel..." 

\---

Jared put his camera up once he turned it off and laid next to Evan in his bed. Evan tossed slightly before letting out a sigh of content. "Jared...?" Evan asked, looking around worriedly for a moment. "It's okay, Ev... You're in my room, you fell asleep after we finished our English homework..." Jared said calmly. "Oh... Okay..." Evan clamed down considerably. 'Things To Know About Evan Hansen #5: He gets startled when waking up in a place that isn't his bed and sometimes needs a moment to remember or someone to assure him where he is to help him remember.' Jared would remember to add that later. "What time is it?" Evan asked, looking around for his phone. "It's almost 7:30 I think..." Jared said, checking his phone, "Yeah..." he confirmed. "Oh man... My mom will be home in less than an hour to check on me and I told her I'd be home..." Evan said quickly getting up before grabbing his head from getting up to fast. "Your shoes, jacket, and phone are downstairs and your bag is over on my nightstand," Jared said, fixing his glasses and shirt collar as he stood up along with Evan. Evan walked out of Jared's room with Jared behind him as he grabbed his phone and jacket. "Oh my God I have 5 missed calls from my mom!" Evan said, pressing buttons and calling his mom back. "I'm so so sorry I fell asleep at Jared's house and I... I'm so sorry I couldn't-" Evan's stuttering made Jared smile slightly at how 'cute' he thought it made him. 

"Sorry, Jared I have to go... My mom came home early and has to leave soon but I want to see her before I go..." Evan said quietly. "Don't apologize, Evan... Just make sure you grab your bag before you leave..." Evan grabbed his bag and shut the door after him. Jared grabbed his camera and turned it on again, waiting for his dad to return from work and his mom to wake up to go to her job.  Talking for a little bit, Jared looked out the window and saw Evan running off in the distance. "I don't know why he didn't just ask for a ride..." Jared thought aloud. "Things To Know About Evan Hansen #6: He really cares about his mom even if she's hardly ever home from work and college classes... but at the same time he really cares about the people he's close to and refuses to inconvenience people no matter what. Things as simple as asking for a five minute ride instead of taking the fifteen minute walk makes a difference in his eyes..." Jared looked back at his footage, debating on editing out #4 but he decided against it... it wasn't like anyone would ever see these.


	2. Similar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy are similar... no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These explanations of Connor are meant to be from Jared's opinion and Jared is gay and jealous so it's a very... insensitive way to explain the things Connor is going through and has been through. Just a heads up!

These explanations of Connor are meant to be from Jared's opinion and Jared is gay and jealous so it's a very... insensitive way to explain the things Connor is going through and has been through. 

Holy shit how did Connor fucking Murphy end up even being able to talk to Evan. School shooter, crazy printer throwing kid, painted nails stoner guy end up talking to the small, innocent, anxiety ridden, blue wearing, tree loving boy. After the guy tried to off himself a week or two ago when school started, people started asking around and eventually Evan was brought into everything. Connor had already signed Evan's cast before his attempt but Jared didn't really care. As much as he wanted to sign Evan's cast and add a little heart as well... he couldn't let Evan know he thought of him as anything more than a 'family friend' and a use to get his car insurance paid for by his mom. So he just had to glare every time he saw Evan with Connor's name signed big in Sharpie marker. 

The day after Connor's attempt, the rumor had it that he had actually succeeded but the poor fucker was only stuck in the hospital while his sister had to tough through all of the rude questions. Zoe had already been through some shit and having kids asking why he tried to overdose or if he was going to survive only made everything worse. Jared felt bad for her, honestly he did... The poor girl had that sorry excuse for a brother who goes and tries to kill himself, fails, and now she's the 'sister of that guy who tried to kill himself'. Evan seemed to be a big hit on everyone as well, everyone asking him questions since Connor's stupid name was on Evan's cast. Evan always froze up when people would ask him if they had been friends and never properly answered which made more questions arise. "Were Evan and Connor buddies? Were they close? Were the together? Did Evan know that Connor was planning on offing himself? Did Evan help?" Of course Evan said nothing to his mother until there was a call to her from the office once Evan was there. Jared wanted to follow him into the office and help him answer the questions that made him shake but he wasn't allowed. 

Thing To Know About Evan Hansen #7: Evan can't take answering questions well... he hates being the center of attention no matter how big or small the crowd is.

Jared wrote all of his possible 'Things To Know' on a spare piece of paper and planned to record them later once everthing with Connor cleared up. Once the Hansens convinced the Murphys that Evan hadn't been friends with Connor, everything didn't clear up. Jared hadn't seen Evan in about a week and it was about to worry him. Until he got a text from the tree lover one night. 

Evan <3: Would you be willing to come with me and visit Connor in the hospital? Apologize maybe for what you said on the first day of school? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but if you do... I mean it'd mean a lot to the Murphy's and to Connor... and to me if you could drop by sometime tonight at around 4...

Thing To Know About Evan Hansen: #8: Evan even sounds nervous when texting 

 Jared began to type out versions of 'fuck no' and 'why would I do that' but read over the text a few more times."It's important to him... It's important to him..." Jared sighed before typing out his response editing it a few times so it didn't sound too sappy.

The-Insanely-Cool-Jared-Kleinman: I mean I'll try... So is that where you've been the past week? Socializing with the currently bed-bound anti-social nutcase?

Evan <3: Jared don't say that... he's not that bad once you get to know him... he's actually been decently nice when we've been talking but him and I are similar in many ways... I think I've found a new friend. ^-^

Connor Murphy... the kid who threw a printer at Mrs. G in the second grade for not being line leader. Connor Murphy the kid who'd often skip school or show up to school high and end up getting kicked out of class. Connor Murphy who his own sister hates because he's absolutely insane! Connor Murphy who wears all dark clothes and paints his nails with his sister's polish. Connor Murphy who tried to kill himself! Twice! And was nearly successful the second time! Connor Murphy who's hair is almost as long as his younger sister's. Connor Murphy who signed Evan's cast just so they could 'pretend to have friends' or whatever Evan had said to Jared. Connor fucking Murphy who is now in the hospital because he tried to overdose on painkillers! That Connor Murphy... had something in common with Evan Hansen?!

The kid who was so clumsy he fell out of a tree. The kid who doodles little pine trees on the corners of almost all of his papers. The kid who cuddles with things when he sleeps and who's smile lights up a room. The kid who had the biggest heart of anyone Jared knew and who worried about everything and... And that perfect of a boy was like Connor Murphy? How does that even work? And a 'new friend'? Was Evan replacing him? Or... wait no... they were only 'family friends' wasn't that right? They were just formal acquaintances for Jared's car insurance. 

Grabbing his car keys, Jared made his way out to his car and started it. Did he want to see Connor Murphy strapped to a hospital bed and begging for his apology? Hell no. Did he want to see the Murphy's crying but their son and asking him questions on why he was such a dick to their son? Of course not. But what he did want to see was Evan's smiling face looking up from the bedside when he apologized for what he had said. Jared sighed and pulled out of the driveway. 

Thing To Know About Evan Hansen #9: Evan's smile is payment enough to get me to do stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (surprisingly early) Chapter! I told ya it'd he out soon! I have some ideas for chapter 3 and Imma start on it after I post this so expect that soon (ish). Just be sure not to expect posts everyday ^-^.


	3. Hospital Fights, Insecurities, and Alana Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes to visit Connor and things don't go down as well as he hoped. Also Connor likes Cheese-O's I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be out before but my notes app kept bugging out and deleted half of the chapter so I had to re write it all ugh... but here it is.

Jared entered the hospital doors before taking a deep breath, knowing that he'd need all of the self control he had to not say something stupid and upset Evan. Walking to the front desk he looked over the waiting room to see that it was relatively empty for a Saturday evening. Among these few people was none other than Zoe Murphy who seemed to just be sitting with her cell phone, a bottle of soda and a bag of some type of chip or something. "Hey, Zoe... Why are you in the waiting room? Are they not allowing people in Connor's room?" No response. "Zoe...? Where's Evan?" He asked, louder this time. Zoe pulled out her earbuds and looked up at the slightly worried looking Jared. "Jared Kleinman? What are you doing here? Is a family member in?" She asked, setting her phone down, looking happy to have someone to talk to. "Uh no... I came by to see Connor...?" He said, sounding unsure as he saw Zoe's face fall at the mentioning of her brother's name. "Oh, is it because Evan is here?" She asked, sipping her bottle of soda. Jared merely nodded as Zoe picked up all of her things. "You'll probably be bombarded with questions from my mom and dad the second you walk into the room, so be prepared. And just be honest... my parents are great at spotting lies anyways. (Ha... ha...) Jared sort of felt like that wasn't true, but he kept quiet and followed Zoe to an elevator. The buttons to the 4th floor were pushed in silence. "Evan has been over every chance he can get and I'm actually surprised they weren't best friends before... But before we go in I'm going to grab a coffee for him just in case he needs it-" Zoe was cut off by Jared immediately. "Why would he need coffee?" 

Zoe gave him a confused look, "I'd think that he'd tell you these things... since you guys are close... but he stayed the night in Connor's room last night... He told my parents they should go home and rest in their beds and Evan slept in the bed next to Connor's," Zoe said, walking out of the elevator doors and down the hall to the waiting room that had a coffee machine. "He didn't sleep then..." Jared said quietly to himself. "What?" "Oh nothing..."

Things To Know About Evan Hansen #10: He doesn't sleep outside of his own house very well

The two made their way down the hall, Jared holding the coffee and Zoe holding her snacks. She stopped him in front of a door with the number 427 on it and sighed, "Take a deep breath, Kleinman... Be ready to answer questions and deal with Connor once he wakes up," she said, opening the door and motioning him to enter.

The room was a sterile white, just like every other room in the five story building. "Jared!" Evan was the first to notice the two enter, he had been sitting on the edge of a spare bed when they walked in and his face lit up when he saw the shorter. Jared handed Evan the cup of coffee, "Zoe made it for you... I know you didn't get any sleep so you'll need it..." he said, patting Evan's shoulder and sitting down next to him. "Wait, who is Jared?" A male voice spoke up. "Oh uh, Jared, this is Larry and Cynthia Murphy... Connor and Zoe's parents..." Evan said, standing up and motioning towards the middle aged man and women who were sitting in chairs close to the bed. "Mr. And Mrs. Murphy, this is my... uh... friend... Jared Kleinman..." Evan said, guiding Jared over to shake hands with the man and woman. "Did you know Connor...?" Cynthia asked slowly. "Uh... well..." Jared was lucky to be cut off by a yawn. Hearing it, everyone in the room looked towards the bed as the figure woke up. There he was. Connor Murphy. Crazy school shooter, printer throwing, weed smoking Connor Murphy looking tired and worn out while tucked into a white blanketed bed. The wires attached to him, making him look robotic and matched his blank expression. Cynthia was the first to speak out and ask him about his nap which he didn't respond. Larry was the second who just demanded him to answer his mother's question. Zoe sat in the corner, munching on whatever was in the bag as Evan motioned for Jared to move closer and to go apologize. 

Connor spoke slowly at first before spotting his sister and the new guy who had come to 'visit'. "Okay first off... Zoe you're a bitch for getting Cheese-O's and not getting me any..." his mother attempted to reprimand him but he kept speaking. "And second off... Why the hell is Jared Kleinman in my room?" The room went silent after that. 

"I invited him over, Connor... I thought that-" Evan spoke up quietly. "Why would you do that you know how much a fucking hate him..." Connor said in an annoyed tone as Jared gritted his teeth to avoid saying something stupid. "Language, Connor," his mother spoke out. That stung. Not that Connor hated him. Jared could care less what he thought of him, but the fact the Evan knew... that Evan knew Connor hated him and didn't tell him. Of course it was kind of obvious that he did but still it hit something. "Why would you hate your friend-?" "Friend?! Haven't we gone over this with Evan? Just because someone knows me that doesn't mean they're my friend... Kleinman is a dick like 24/7 so I wouldn't even want to be his friend even if he offered," Connor snapped, acting as if Jared wasn't even in the room. Evan's face fell when he heard Connor insult Jared and Jared took all of his self control not to slap Connor for just making Evan upset. "I invited him so he could apologize... for what he said on the first day of school... And I kind of wanted to see him too but that's not the important part..." Jared wanted Evan to continue but Connor cut him off. "Apologize? For what he said? Oh wait what did he say? Oh yeah... something about me looking like a school shooter?" Connor said, exagerated. Jared clenched his fists, now worried that the three other Murphy's would be angry at him. It was silent. Jared saw Evan as he began to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Things To Know About Evan Hansen #11: Evan doesn't like silence for long periods of time and worries that people are expecting him to break the silence but freaks out too much to actually do it. 

"Well I told you, Connor, that if you kept dressing like that and grew your hair out that long that you would get made fun of..." Larry spoke up, breaking the silence. Cynthia snapped back immeaditly. "Larry!" "Well it's true! He looks dark and tired all of the time! He's usually high! He's a absolute mess, Cynthia!" With every word, Evan shrunk back against the covers of the bed. Connor looked bored and Zoe wasn't even fazed at all. Was this normal for the Murphys? Jared turned to the bickering couple, "No need to be rude, Mr. And Mrs. Murphy... But I don't think now is the best time to be arguing over your son..." Jared's voice made everything go silent. 

"Leave this room... now..." Larry said slowly, looking right at Jared when was looking worriedly at Evan who had calmed down after the yelling stopped. "Larry... he's right, we're scaring people that Connor knows while he's in the hospital... This isn't the way things should be," Cynthia said slowly. "You're right! This isn't the way things should be because our son is a complete mess! Poor Evan and Zoe have had to do their school work in this stuffy room while all he does is whine and complain about how he actually has company! We should have been at work the past week but we've been stuck in here too! Evan has chosen to suffer while the rest of us have to because he thought that he could get rid of all of the self inflicted bullying by trying to kill himself! I'm kind of glad this Kleinman kid showed up! Look at him... a slightly chubby, short, glasses wearing nerd... And Connor let's kids like this get to him by calling him names... This isn't the way things should be, Cynthia, because this isn't the way our son should be!" Larry was fuming once he finished and it took Jared a second to process the insult he had just heard. Looking down at himself and holding his hand to his stomach slightly, Jared swallowed back the insecurities he hid in front of Evan. Swiftly, Larry stormed out of the room, Cynthia close behind as the door slammed shut behind the two of them. 

Evan at this point had himself face deep in white sheets to try and block out the noise so he didn't see when Jared held his stomach and fixed his glasses and shirt collar. However Connor must have when he shoot Jared a look of confusion. Evan looked over the sheets and at Jared who moved his hands to his sides before he walked towards Evan and sat next to him. No words were spoken as the three boys sat and the silence was taken up by the sound of Zoe's jazz music playing through her earbuds. "Should someone tell her? I mean... I mean like she could get a headache... or damaged hearing or something..." Evan said quietly. Jared nodded and went over to pull an earbud out of Zoe's ear, "Evan's worried you'll get a headache or damage your hearing if you play your music so loud..." Jared said once Zoe looked up. "J-Jared! I didn't say to tell her that!" Evan said worriedly. 

The youngest Murphy and Evan had gotten used to eachother... well more that Evan was getting used to having Zoe around and was less of a stuttering mess but it still made his heart flutter every time Zoe looked his way. Jared noticed this... a lot actually.

Things To Know About Evan Hansen #12: When Evan is crushing on a girl... you definitely know it. His stuttering gets worse, he wipes his hands on everything, he fidgets more, and he blushes every time that girl looks at him. This girl is Zoe Murphy. 

Zoe nodded and turned her music off, "So did mom and dad leave...? I was kind of blocking them out..." Jared could tell a smartass comment was about to leave Connor's mouth and he did not feel like two more Murphy's fighting. "Yeah... Mr. Murphy got angry, left and Mrs. Murphy followed him... No clue where they went though..." Jared answered quickly. "Oh okay..." Zoey sipped the last of her soda down and stood up to throw away her trash. "Hey, Zo?" Connor asked. "You haven't called me that since we were in grade school... what do you want?" Zoe asked, obviously annoyed. "Would you take some money from Larry's wallet and go buy me some Cheese-O's from the vending machine downstairs?" Connor asked, motioning to his dad's leather wallet that he had left on the chair. "No, I'm not stealing money from dad to buy you junk food..." Zoe said, sitting down and getting a book out of her bag. "You got some!" Connor defended. "I used my own money, I haven't had anything to eat today other than that, and you're not even allowed to have junk food..." Zoe said, not even looking up from her book. Jared just stood there, looking at Evan who had brought out his phone to most likely text his mom. Jared made eye contact with Connor and Connor smirked, "Kleinman... Get a five out of Larry's purse and go buy me a bag of Cheese-O's and you can get yourself something too if you want..." Connor said. 

Jared walked over to the wallet and got out five dollars, "Why do you call your dad Larry? Shouldn't you call him you know... dad?" Jared asked, putting the dollar bill into his pocket. He could feel the paper of his Things To Know About Evan Hansen list folded next to the bill. "Once Larry starts treating me like his son, I might consider treating him like my dad..." Connor said coldly. Jared was going to ask Evan if he wanted to go but the other boy seemed to be still on his phone and Jared didn't want to bother him. So Jared glanced back at Connor who seemed to be starring at Evan... with... some type of happiness that Jared had never seen on the taller boy. Once he tore his eyes away from the room, he opened the door and went out the hall, following the signs that lead to the nearest elevator. Pushing the buttons and sighing, Jared looked back down at his stomach once the elevator doors shut. The elevator walls were a semi reflectant metal and Jared found himself starring at his body. The doors opened up with a ding and a short girl walked on, texting someone on her phone and adjusting her glasses. Jared tore his eyes from his reflection on the wall and looked at the girl before glancing at her phone. 'Zoe <3' was the contact name... much like how Jared's for Evan was 'Evan <3' but of course when it comes to girls that could just mean best friend and not... you know... helplessly crushing on your friend... family friend... The girl looked up and met eyes with Jared before smiling slightly, "So who are you here for?" She asked, catching Jared off guard. "Oh um... I'm here to visit Connor... Connor Murphy... My fri- family friend, Evan Hansen, asked me to... Now I'm going to buy Connor Cheese-O's because Zoe refused to." "Wait Zoe's here?" The girl's face lit up when hearing the other girls name. "I'm Alana Beck, by the way... I've seen you around with Evan... You're Jared, right? Jared Kleinman?" Alana asked. "Yes I am. The one and only," Jared said cockily, causing Alana to laugh. "You're funny... um you wouldn't mind taking me up to visit Connor would you?" She asked slowly as the doors opened. "Of course not..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ^-^ I expected it to be out two days ago at least but my notes app bugged out... I have five different notes apps and one doesn't give me enough room, three bugged out, and one is what I'm using right now. Hopefully it won't break. 
> 
> Also! New characters are joining the... mess that is this story. Yay... Oh and I thought I was pretty clever with my little lies joke at the beginning... :-)


	4. Where Would He Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia has to go back to the house to talk with Larry after he left the hospital. Zoe and Alana have to go as well, leaving the three boys to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is so late and so short but I had vacation and school starts and Ugh! I'm still debating on how the shipping stuff is going to go but I have concluded that this will turn into a Sincerely Three fanfic at some point so just be ready.

The hospital trip went by in a blur, consisting mostly of Jared catching Connor staring at Evan or Connor catching him staring at Evan. Also the occasional moments the two of them would see Alana smiling at the back of Zoe's head when she'd turn around and Evan stealing awkward and quick glances at Zoe and catching her eye a few times. The room was filled with... what was the word Jared had heard online? Crushing? I mean that works but it sounds kind of violent and his feeling towards Evan were anything but violent... His feelings for Evan were as soft as Evan's dirty blonde hair and as bright as his blue eyes and his smile... What was the damn word? Pining! That was it... Jared agreed on calling it pining. Speaking of such... Jared had always disliked the fact that Evan liked different girls... Evan wants to be noticed by them when Jared was right there. Jared had always seen this light blush on his cheeks and the fidgeting his hands did when he was near the girl he liked. It only made Jared feel bad because those feelings weren't towards him... that he'd never be with Evan... But the honest truth is that Jared had gotten used to that by now and came to the conclusion that if that girl was the one Evan liked meant he had to be nice and not interfere... well be decently nice and not interfere too much... The thing that Jared isn't used to is that someone else likes Evan... that that someone is obviously pining for Evan and that Evan isn't noticing them... that that someone could possibly be noticed by Evan and have their feelings reciprocated and end up with Evan... Oh yeah... And the fact that that someone is Connor fucking Murphy! 

The idea of Connor and Evan together as a couple... was just- it made Jared sick to his stomach. Evan deserved the world and in no way should he ever be with crazy, school shooter, druggie Connor Murphy or star scribbling, guitar playing, jazz band Zoe Murphy. Or... Or joke making, lie telling, insanely insecure Jared Kleinman. Evan deserved so much more than he'll quite possibly ever get and that thought broke Jared heart as he looked at his feet and the patterned floors of the hospital room. He broke out of his trance when Cynthia walked in and grabbed her bag and Larry's wallet even though only a few of them knew it was lacking five dollars. "I'm going to take the bus back home, Zoe... Are you fine with staying here for a little bit?" Zoe had one ear bud in her right ear and was plugging her left while Alana was doing the same on opposite sides, the two of them sharing music. "Why are you taking the bus?" Connor asks from his bed. Cynthia sighs before putting on a fake smile only Jared could see. "Your father took the keys and drove home... But it's alright... I'm going to take the bus and go home and talk to your father and we'll be back soon..." Cynthia said, getting money from Larry's wallet to buy the bus ticket. "If this conversation goes at all like they usually do, neither of you are going to be back tonight so you might as well take Zoe too," Connor said, a bored tone in his voice. "Connor... things have changed and things will continue to change between all of us as a family-" Connor cut her off momentarily with a scoff, "Connor, honey... Your father and I love you dearly so don't think that we don't." Jared could tell a smart remark was going to leave Connor's mouth but he shut it before he said anything, "I'm just telling the truth, mom... Take Zoe home and I'm sure Evan and Jared would be fine with staying," Connor said, looking at the two boys he mentioned with generally pleading eyes. "Of course we can, Mrs. Murphy..." Evan said quietly, looking at Jared with that familiar sparkle in his eyes. "Uh... yeah I can just text my parents and uh... I'm sure I can stay..." Jared said, looking back at Evan's smile. "Oh how wonderful! You boys should get along great... And Zoe and her little friend can ride the bus with me and I'll drop her friend off once I get the spare car at the house..." Cynthia said, taking out Zoe's ear bud and explaining what was happening to both girls. Zoe sighed and apologized to Alana for the inconvenience before getting her bag together and walking out with Alana close behind. "Thank you boys so much again... But wait oh my... you boys don't have clothes or anything and-" "It's fine, mom... they can wear some of the clothes you decided would be a good reason to bring for me..." Connor said, trying to shoo his mother away. 

Cynthia hugged Jared and Evan before half hugging Connor who was sat up in his bed and gave him a peck on the cheek before putting her hand on the side of his head, "Connor... I'm going to fix things with your dad, I promise... Okay, sweetheart?" Cynthia said quietly and lovingly to Connor. Jared saw Connor look around the room, avoiding his mother's eyes before finally giving up and looking at his mother. He nodded and gave her a weak smile and Cynthia smiled back, walking away slowly and leaving the room with her final thank you's to the boys. 

"So Mrs. Murphy is gone..." Jared said slowly, looking around at the two boys he had just agreed to stay the night with. "Shut it, Kleinman... the only reason I said anything about you was because of Evan," Connor snapped, his weak smile for his mother completely gone. Evan turned around quickly, a worried look in his eyes, "What... what about me...?" He asked slowly, looking at Jared and Connor. "Oh nothing-" "Yeah, Connor, what about Evan?" Jared interrupted loudly. "I don't know okay! Evan smiled the widest I had ever seen when he saw you walk in and I didn't want to take that away from him..." Connor said slowly, looking straight at Evan with the same look Evan had towards Zoe. Jared felt his heart squeeze tight against his chest and his head pounded as he saw a light blush dust Evan's cheeks. 

Things To Know About Evan Hansen #13: Evan looks so beautiful when he's blushing... 

Things To Know About Evan Hansen #14: the perfect way to ruin that beauty is the fact that he is blushing for Connor and his stupid ass flirting

Jared clenched his fists and took in a deep breath, "It's 9pm and depending on tomorrow we might need to get some sleep." Evan and Connor tore their eyes away from eachother to look at the other boy in the room that they had both momentarily forgotten about. "Since when have you cared about times, Kleinman?" Connor asked, obviously ticked at Jared. "Uh... maybe Jared is right we might... want to go to sleep... soon..." Evan said, fidgeting with his cast. "Okay then... well I guess you two can get some clothes out of the bag my mom left and change in the bathroom... you'll have to wear your other clothes tomorrow though so hopefully their not too gross," Connor said boredly, casting a glance at Jared as he finished. Jared saw as Evan stood up and walked over to the bag. "Fuck you, Murphy..." Jared said, agitated as he joined Evan with look through the bag. "You're like a fucking tree or some shit, how are we supposed to fit in these pants?" Jared smarted off as he held the pants to his hips. They went past his toes a bit and didn't look like they would fit too well around the waist. "I didn't have to offer you my clothes to wear so be greatful, asshole." Connor huffed before looking out the window and yawning momentarily. "Thank you for the clothes, Connor... It was... It was really uh... nice for you to... let us wear your clothes for the night..." Evan stuttered, taking a fluffy looking pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting black shirt into the bathroom. "Thank God your mom packed sweatpants! You like... only wear skinny jeans and shit like that... I was scared I would have room to breathe..." Jared said, motioning to his crotch. "For what to breathe?" Connor asked with a smirk. Jared thought for a moment before cursing him out for his rude comment. 

Jared's phone began ringing as he hurriedly picked it out if his pocket, papers and a tube or Chapstick falling out as he did so. He answered the phone and began pacing a bit... he did that on phone calls because he couldn't stand still for too long without feeling uncomfortable. It was his mom, she seemed alright... didn't care that he was staying the night and the call was over almost as soon as it began. "Things To Know About Evan Hansen? What's that, Kleinman?" Connor asked in a curiously pissed off voice. Jared froze as he took a deep breath, "What are you on about, Murphy? Did your dealer sneak you a joint in here or something?" He asked, laughing slightly at his joke. "Fuck you, it's the words I read off of the folded up paper that fell out of your pocket just a minute ago..." Connor said, glancing towards the bathroom door that hadn't opened yet. Jared quickly made his way to the paper that had fallen on the floor and shoved it in his pocket, "It's none of your business," Jared said with a slight growl as he picked up a few loose gum wrappers and his tube of cherry Chapstick. The only people that I know that own cherry flavored Chapstick are Jr high girls," Connor teased. Jared still wasn't happy with the comment, but anything to get Connor's mind off of his list. "It was a gift from my mom's friend... it was either three two packs of a chapstick of my choice or some foreign alcohol that I didn't want to even look at," Jared said, seriousness in his voice for a moment before he put a goofy smile back in his face, "I got cherry flavor lips for the next person who wants go plant one on me... Personally, I'd much rather have a cherry flavored kiss then a kiss that tasted like weed." 

Connor chuckled slightly, getting the attention of the shorter brunette who had been laughing quietly to himself. "I remember Evan telling me he liked artificial cherry candies..." Connor said, smirking and laughing a bit. Jared averted his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Is it? I didn't even know that..." Jared lied badly. 

Thing To Know About Evan Hansen #15: Evan has loved artificial cherry flavored candies ever since he was little. 

Connor sighed, hopefully Jared's bad lying would be believable enough. "You're friends with Evan and you don't even know what flavor candy he likes?" Connor asked. "Well... just because he's my friend doesn't mean I have to know his favorite flavor of candy..." Jared smarted off, noticing Evan had opened the door. "You think... you think that w-we're friends, Jared?" Jared looked over at Evan who's eyes were hopeful as he was clad in grey sweatpants that were too long for his legs and the black shirt that was two sizes too big. Connor's face had gone bright red seeing Evan in his clothes. Jared didn't even know what he was saying before he said it. "Of course not, we're family friends which is a totally different thing... I just messed up what I was saying..." Jared huffed, taking his clothes and heading towards to bathroom door that had been left ajar. Jared slowly shut the door, hearing Connor calling him an asshole and telling Evan he looked great. 

Jared shut and locked the door, leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. At this rate Evan and Connor would be together in no time and Jared? Where would he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (extremely late and short) chapter! ^-^ I am hoping to get more out but I'm figuring out story stuff and this is the first chapter story I've ever posted in like... separate chapters so I'm getting used to this all. And kudos to all of the authors that post on regular schedules and it's hard to so I applaud all of you. Oh and the whole cherry thing is just a random idea and I doubt it will have any important significance later so don't worry...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! This was just an idea I got and the little things about Evan in this chapter (Like the sleeping stuff) is based off of things I do so I just thought it's be cute if Evan did those things. But this is my first chaptered story I've written so bare with my for a bit. Chapter 2 is in the making and should be out soon.


End file.
